


Ain't Nobody

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Valentine's Day is the worst time of the year when you're single. But what happens when your best friend tells you a secret?





	1. Part 1

Oh great. Valentines day. Your least favorite day of the year. At least you had a friend this year to spend it with. Most years you sit by yourself watching rom-coms while eating ice cream. But now you got to do it with a friend; Alexander Hamilton. As soon as work was done, he picked you up and you went to your apartment, changed into comfy clothes, and opened some wine and ice cream. You put in the movie and held up your wine bottle, “to forever being alone!”

He clinks his bottle with you and chuckles as you take a sip, watching the movie.

. . .

After about two movies you groaned, “why can’t I have someone like that? Literally nobody loves me!”

Alexander pops, “hey, are you calling me nobody?”

You laugh and shove him playfully, “yeah right. Not that kind of love.”

“Why not?”  
“I mean like, love love. Not friend love. Those are two entirely different things.”

“And what if we were to do love love?”  
“Alex? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you… I guess…”

“Oh… wow… that’s… I don’t… I don’t know what to… I’m not sure how to…”

“You don’t have to say anything right now… I kinda sprung this on you…”  
“Yeah… um…”  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
“Please… I’m sorry. I just… I need to think.”  
“Yeah, of course. Just call when you figure things out okay?”

“Okay.” And with that he left.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with your best friend's news comes with consequences

Alex slams the door behind him and you lean your head back on the wall. Did he really like you? You couldn’t really question that. He sounded so sincere. But what if he was toying with your affections? You wouldn’t be able to bear it if he was.

Of course you loved him as a friend, but as a boyfriend? You’d never thought of him like that.

. . .

The next morning you went into work, but you couldn’t seem to focus on it. the only thing going through your mind was Alexander’s words. Did you like him like that? Would this go well? Would you just end up again with a broken heart? It was a complete mystery to you and you were on the fence on whether to take the risk. That was, until your friend and co-worker Peggy sat next to you at lunch.

“Hey, you alright? You’ve been really distant today…”

“Hm?” you turn to her, “oh yeah, I’m fine.”  
“what happened”

“Nothing happened, I’m fine.”

She takes a slight pause, taking you in, “did Alex tell you?”

You look at her in shock, “how did you know?”

“I know you, and I know him. How do you feel?”

“I don’t know… I really don’t.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, he really does like you. You have no idea how many times he has rambled on about you to me.”  
“Really?”  
“yeah. He doesn’t get the nickname ‘nonstop’ for nothing.” You giggle at that. Maybe it could work…

. . .

It’s been a week since that happened and you were ready. You figured out that you did like him, if not love him. You told him to meet you at the coffee shop you two frequently visited and you couldn’t be more excited. You start to walk across the street without a care in the world. Unfortunately, a car didn’t see the red light and hurled towards you.

The only thing you remember is Alexander shouting your name.

. . .

Four days later, you wake up in the hospital with Alex sitting in a chair by your side. You smile weakly at him, “Alex?”

“(Y/N)!” he quickly gets up out of his chair and hugs you. You squeal a bit in pain, and he lets go. “Sorry, I was just so happy to see you.”

“It’s fine Alex it’s fine…” you sigh, “Alex, I was going to the coffee shop to tell you something… about what you told me?”  
“Oh?” he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. You use what little energy you have and take his hand, “Alexander, I love you.”

His face lights up like you’d never seen before. “you mean it?”  
“Yeah, I mean it… if I weren’t so weak right now I’d kiss you.”

He smiles, “I can help with that.” He leans close to you and kisses you softly and tenderly.

You could get used to this.


End file.
